Prank Calls Sometimes Lead To
by Xx-Tainted-Xx-Love-xX
Summary: Naruto Get's Bored At Two in the morning and Decides to call Random people only..The person he called wasn't so random Sasunaru AN: Please Ignore My Mistakes..I Just Realized i have a Few..oneshot Nothing major rated just in case..


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto. Or there would Be No Sakura and Naruto and Sasuke would be haveing Hot Sweaty Man Sex In Every Episode..  
now..On with the story.

* * *

Naruto snickered as he picked up the phone and dialed a number who's number? he wasn't sure he just wanted to annoy people at 2:00 in the morning. And why not he was bored and had nothing else to do perhaps he shouldn't have dialed random numbers...but they would never know right.

'Thank god for ID blocker'  
he said to him self and held back the snicker as he heard a sleepy voice ring through the phone.

"Hello."

On the other side of town Sasuke was silently cursing who ever it was calling him and interrupting his oh-so-lovely dream about 'his' dobe..okay so he really wasn't his dobe but he would be...maybe..okay probably not since Sasuke didn't have the nerve to tell him.

Naruto had it all planed out he was going to play an elaborate joke you know the kind were you call someone and ask if there TV's on and if they say yes you ask how they got it to fit? well that's what he planed on doing until he realized who's number he called. He really could be an Idiot sometimes who forget's there friend/rival's phone number? Obviously him.. (A/N...i do that sometimes...) he was trying to think of what to say and the only thing that came to mind was...

"Lemon's..."

"...What?"

"Lemon's"

"who the fuck is this?"

Sasuke was obviously annoyed not to mention tired and sexually frustrated thanks to his dream. And to make it worse some dumb ass was calling him at 2 in the morning and saying 'rawr' What the hell? He was still waiting for an answer and it never dawned on either of them they could hang up..

"uh..Johnny"

"Johnny?..."

"Yes Johnny..yours?"

'What kind of name's Johnny?' Sasuke though. he knew it wasn't any normal Japanese name but the guy had a Sexy voice. 'wait i cant think like that im taken..well i guess im not...but..i will be..ack! im talking to myself...i could have a little 'fun' with this guy though...' With that thought Sasuke got a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Sasuke. So Johnny..Care to have a little..'Phone fun?'"

"Wah? what do you mean?"

Naruto was sure he knew what he meant he just needed to make sure.

"you know...phone sex"

Sasuke smirked at this he didn't even know if 'Johnny' was gay nor did he care the Idiot woke him up out of his dream and by god he was going to get something out of it.

Naruto's eye twitched _'no way..nu uh im not having Phone sex with Sasuke'_

**'Why not kit? you know you want him'**

_'Cha..but not over the phone and not as 'Johnny'_

**'why not use this as your advantage.. ask him who he like's or better yet ask him if he wants to 'Role play'**

_'O.o what?'_

**'Kit do i have to spell it out? Ask. Him. Who. He. Want's. You. To. Be!'**

_'that's cruel..Ill do it'_

"Hello you there?"

Sasuke had begin to wonder if he had been hung up on, but since he didn't hear the Dial tone he waited a few minutes.

"Oh Sorry..i was thinking"

"oh? and are you Interested?"

Naruto smirked and noded even though no one was there to see him.

"Sure, but let's make it...Interesting"

Raising an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Let's.."

**'role play kit..role play'**

_'i know!'_

"Role play"

"Role Play?"

"Yes, you tell me who you want me to be girl or guy...and I'll do my best to be that person"

Sasuke thought for a moment and smirked he could let his sexual frustrations out to 'Naruto' and Naruto wouldn't even know about it. (A/N: Right...wouldn't know)

"Got anyone you want me to portray?"

"Yes actually"

Naruto's eye twitched if he said 'Sakura or Ino' he was going to die or throw up you know which ever came first.

"Who?"

"Uh..Well..his name's Naruto"

**'And this just got interesting'**

_'O.O'_

"Uh..Hello? You there"

"Hold that thought"

"Um ok?"

five minutes later..

Knock Knock

"If your even still there. Hold on some one's at my door"

Sasuke put the phone down not really sure why he didn't hang up after 5 minutes. He got up and walked to the door.

"yeah yeah I'm coming..."

Knock Knock Knock

"i said im coming Sheesh...Naruto? What are yo.."

"Clothes off now"

He couldn't really argue...

* * *

So this was one of my Attempts at humor. I got bored in Science which is odd because i usually sleep in that class. -Cough- Anyway's please Review. It would make me Happy. 

**Sasuke:** O.o'  
**Me:** What?  
**Sasuke**: Were...Was...The...Sex?  
**Me:** Wah?  
**Sasuke:** I demand a graphic lemony seen with me and Naruto!  
**Me:** Don't get all Grawr with me. Ill pair you with Sakura!  
**Sasuke:** Yeah right your Obsessed with Yaoi. Plus you Hate her.  
**Me:** -sweatdrop- yeah your right.


End file.
